Delete
by fact-fictionx
Summary: There's a new girl on the upper east side and she comes with an accent. Don't let her long, luscious, blonde hair fool you - xoxo Gossip Girl - Their final year before College, a distraction for Dan is always needed. Dan/OC


**a/n: Hey, this is my first GG fanfic I've ever written and I hope I do it justice. I've only just recently got into the series (like two days ago and I'm already half way through season 2... Oops). I hope you enjoy and any feedback will be wonderful - I know it's short, but it's just an introductory and it's not the best, but I wanted to start now before I forgot or didn't have time! **

_There's a new girl on the upper-east side and she comes with an accent. Don't let her long, luscious, blonde hair fool you. _

_xoxo Gossip Girl _

The car engines, the beeping horns and the angry strangers shouting at other strangers was home to her ears, but there was something different. These engines, these beeps and these shouts weren't the same she was used to it; it had a different feel to it, a different life. It wasn't like London. Instead, it was New York.  
"Come on Kid," the strange, mixed British-American accent made her feel at home. Like they say, home is where the heart is, and her heart is with her father. "I know it's not exactly what I said…" he spoke throwing his arm over his shoulder,  
"Dad, it's a hotel." She spoke bluntly looking at the entrance, the doorman smiling as he opened the door to other guests filing in with their shopping bags falling of their arms before throwing them at a poor bellboy.  
"It'll do for now, we had to move. For me and for you, you're lucky Bass Industries took me on short notice, and is letting us stay here free of charge," he spoke stopping and grabbing his daughter's shoulders, staring at the blonde.  
"I wanted to leave this lifestyle, not just change continents." She spoke shuffling out of her father's grasp and walked into the hotel.  
"Cassie, wait!" he called after his daughter. The pair stood at reception and was greeting politely and led up to their suite. "Mr Hayward, Miss Hayward, enjoy your stay." The man spoke leaving the pair in peace.

_Hayward, Cassie Hayward, the little blonde Brit living in the Palace Hotel, well this has to be good._

Cassie made her way into her temporary room, the Queen size bed holding soft, white linen, the light wooden bed posts glistening as the sun shone through the window. Walking up towards the bed Cassie noted a leaflet sitting on the bed. Sitting down on the comfy mattress she picked up the piece of folded paper and scanned it. It was for school. "Constance Billard School for Girls, how fun," she whispered to herself looking at the girls fake laughing on the front. "Dad!" she called pushing herself off the bed and searching for her father. "Why do I have to start school tomorrow when Tom gets to stay in London for an extra week?" she asked walking into the main room. It was like always, the phone was attached to his ear, raising his finger to his lips he signalled for Cassie to be quite. Sitting down on the opposite chair she stared at her father, the leaflet in her hands as she patted it on her leg. Finally he put the phone down.  
"Yes?"  
"This school, really?" Cassie asked throwing the leaflet in his direction, not travelling straight and landed to the left of his feet.  
"It's one of the best Cassie, Bart recommended it actually, his son goes there,"  
"You're friends with your boss, already?" Cassie sighed falling back onto the chair,  
"That's not the point, what is wrong with this school, Cassie?"  
"Everything! I mean, these guys don't have any dress code, the girls wear what they want practically, I mean, pink tights, who does that?" she moaned,  
"It's your fault we're here, not be quiet and accept my decision, you're lucky what happened hasn't reached New York." He snapped, standing up and leaving the young girl sitting there.  
"You didn't answer my first question, father." She stared, her face contorting as she remembered why they left. "Why did Tom get to stay for longer?"  
"Your brother!" he raised his voice, before taking a deep breath, his eyelids shutting hiding the emerald green eyes, "Your brother is helping you and your foolish mistakes, that's the end of is Cassie." He sighed and walked away.

Lying down in the middle of her bed, her blonde locks were sprawled around her, her eyes examining the perfect room around her. Even the ceiling didn't have any imperfections. "I guess he's right," she whispered to herself,  
"You know I am," the soft voice game from the door way. Shooting up Cassie looked at her father who leant against the door frame; he held two mugs with little strings coming from the edge, tea. Sitting on the edge of the bed he passed her the hot ceramic cup. Wrapping her hands around the cooling tea she took a sip, looking into her father's eyes. "Honey, you have to realise that we can't go back any time soon, after you've finished university you can go where ever you want, but for now, it's New York." He whispered. Cassie nodded, placing her mug on the bedside cabinet. Shuffling over she rested on his shoulder, their breathing in sync as they sat in silence. His arm wrapped around her petite body and gave her a reassuring squeeze before placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "Good night, Kid," he whispered slowly standing up and leaving the room.

Lying in her bed she sat with her laptop, looking through pictures of her times in London. It was different there, the people, the laws, the entertainment. Biting down on her lip she hovered over the delete button. If she was to start fresh here, then she shouldn't keep any memories. Pressing the button she accepted the warning message, watching the numerous amounts of photos go. Taking a deep breath she shut the laptop and placed it on the floor beside her bed. Scooting down into bed she stared into darkness. "New city, new day, new Cassie." She whispered before closing her eyes and let sleep dawn on her.

_Well, it seems the little Brit has something to hide, so does her father. Don't worry, it doesn't take Gossip Girl too long to find out. _

_ Xoxo Gossip Girl _


End file.
